The Pressure
by Shilozen
Summary: The adventures of the Teen Titans as they take on their two human friends and one certain blue alien who challenge them to go out of the Titans Tower for one week as normal citizens and civilians of Jump City. This was the product of a sugar induced high and a wacky dream I had. The dream was original. Rated T for Shade, Freak, and Reuben's dirty jokes...


**The Pressure**

**Author's Note: I always wondered what the Teen Titans would do if they went out in disguises and normal clothes all of the day or all of the week. Well, my little dream state that I was in last night from a sugar induced coma caused this little humorous crackpot fantasy that is more than likely to be weird, slightly funny, and over the top randomness. I don't care if it's not original. Enjoy. Ciao!**

**Chapter One**

**The Big Challenge**

Robin was a former apprentice of Batman.

However, even a former apprentice of Batman could never be prepared for something like this.

Shade was the source of all the problems. Or was it a clone? Robin did not know, so he just went along with the fact that somehow Shade, Tyler Zakk, and Freak were in the Titans Tower dealing out a dare to all of the Teen Titans and Honorary Titans. That little dare included themselves. So, here Robin stood, awaiting his fate.

A little explanation is in order, so let us go back to the beginning...

In the Titans Tower, things were going normally.

Robin was reading the newspaper, Cyborg was reading a car magazine, Beast Boy was playing a video game by himself, Starfire was feeding Silkie one of her cooked monstrous creations, and Raven was reading an Edgar Allen Poe poetry book. However, soon there came a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Robin said.

Robin put down the newspaper and walked to the door as Cyborg grunted in dismissal. Robin opened the door and looked outside. Standing there, right outside of the door, were Shade, Tyler Zakk, and Freak. Shade and Freak took off their masks in a way of greeting. Tyler Zakk waved shyly with a shy smile and the two anti heroes beside him just smirked. Robin gulped.

"Oh no..."

Shade, Freak, and Tyler Zakk walked into the Titans Tower, followed behind quickly and closely by Robin. Shade sauntered into the common room holding a top hat.

"Good day, fellow freakazoids," Shade said.

Robin sighed, Raven grunted, Starfire screamed a greeting, Cyborg gave a mumbled hello, and Beast Boy yelled a hello at Shade from his window seat. Shade held out the top hat.

"Today, we will be playing a little game," Shade said with a sly smile.

"What kind of game?" Beast Boy asked from his seat.

Shade just grinned evilly. Robin sighed and gestured for the rest of the Teen Titans to join them. The team joined Shade just as Freak and Tyler Zakk arrived with a giant zipped up duffel bag from the kitchen. Shade held out the top hat to the Titans.

"Reach into the hat and pull out a slip of paper," Shade said.

Beast Boy shrugged and reached into the hat. He pulled out a folded up slip of paper, unfolded it, and read it aloud.

"Robert Carter, nicknamed Robbie, is a hippie," Beast Boy read.

Cyborg snickered and Raven smirked. Beast Boy cleared his throat, glaring at the two culprits, and continued his reading.

"Robbie wears the typical hippie clothing and..." Beast Boy trailed off. "Ends every one of his sentences with the word peace."

Cyborg burst out laughing and Raven chuckled a little bit.

"Hey! I made Raven laugh!" Beast Boy yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Not anymore, Robbie," Raven said with a smirk. "Not anymore."

Beast Boy held up his fingers in a peace sign and grinned.

"Peace," Beast Boy, or Robbie, said.

Shade unzipped the giant duffel bag and pulled out a grocery bag labeled "Hippie". Shade handed the grocery bag to Beast Boy, now known as Robbie, and held out the top hat to Cyborg. Cyborg reached into the hat eagerly and pulled out his slip of paper. Cyborg read his aloud.

"My name is..." Cyborg said, trailing off.

Shade snickered and turned towards Freak.

"Dude," Shade said through her laughter. "He got it."

Freak burst out laughing. Tyler Zakk chuckled. Shade turned back to Cyborg, who was sulking.

"Can I pick another one?" Cyborg asked grumpily, holding up the slip of paper.

Shade shook her head. Cyborg groaned.

"Read it aloud, friend!" Starfire exclaimed, clapping her hands together joyously.

Cyborg sighed and complied.

"My name is... Da Twinkle," Cyborg said with a straight face.

Beast Boy broke out into hysterical laughter as Raven reached into the top hat. Raven pulled out a slip of paper, glanced at it, and groaned.

"I'm Olga," Raven said, holding up the paper.

Beast Boy stopped laughing at Cyborg and then began laughing at Raven.

"Dude!" Beast Boy said. "That's ridiculous!"

"You're one to talk," Shade said. "You're the one who looks like a bum with no job."

Beast Boy stopped laughing and looked down at his clothing.

"Aw, man!" Beast Boy groaned.

"Ha," Shade said.

"Now..." Shade said. "Who's next?"

And the real, hilarious, and witty torture began...


End file.
